Methredhel Wiki
The Realm of Methredhel Methredhel is a vast realm caught between The Red Barrens and The Eternal Sea and is the centre of all magic in our world. Every corner of the globe has it's own legends that herald an ancient time of wonderous magics - though few alive have ever felt it's power. Except in Methredhel. Forgotten long ago, shrouded in an arcane storm, all the magic has been trapped there for a millennia - leaking out only slightly - so that the place is a maelstrom of risk and opportunity. known as the Eye of Chaos n ancient city, it's construction dating back to the earliest centuries of the Elves and living testament to the glory of the [[The Twilight Empire|'Twilight Empire']]. It came to live up to it's name as the 'City of Cities' - once a shining jewel of the empire, but then made desolate for thousands of years - until we came along. Our presence awakened the urban corpse - a period we call the Magical Renaissance - and suddenly the magic we thought long-dead from a century of Arcane Maelstorms came alive. We had found a place to live, and start anew - shelter from the suffering of The Barren that had killed so many. However, our defence from the monsters outside would need be turned to face the demons within - and though we find hope in the great [[The Citadel|'Citadel']], we must protect it's walls from a world that seeks to destroy it. Player Characters Shady McGee * Shadar-kai Necromancer Sage Squall * Tiefling Warlock Noble Baku Kobrak * Shadar-kai Fighter Soldier Solium Opalstaff * Elf Wizard Hermit City of Cities The width and breath of Methredhel is a vast cluster of landscapes encircled by one massive wall, sprawling 20 miles across from the Dawnguard Mountains and the Azure Ocean. The outer-most boundary of Methredhel's castle-like mega-structure is known as the Eternal Palisade. That giant wall was built to forever keep the Primordial Titans of chaos from reaking havoc and potentially reaching the centre of the city. And now, thousands of years later, yet again they rise to come at our walls. Of all the Stalwart Cities that line the palisade, Forlorn Hope is at the brunt of it, lying directly between the citadel and Titans Causeway. The city is divided into regions - each one distinct to the Icon who rules there, influenced by many centuries of war and peace. However, many modern districts and boroughs lay in ruins from the chaos that came before - during the schism and again during the Arcane Renaissance. They knit a thick patchwork of territories, ranging from safe to very dangerous. Nowadays allegiances between the different temporary leader of those areas - civil or hostile - though all fear the punishment of The Silver Flame, an arcane order of dominion, aloft among the Primus Spires of the Citadel. From the decay and fear of our Long Walk through The Barren, to the prosperity and rediscovery of forgotten magics, we have endured and made the once-dead city our own. [[The Citadel|'The Citadel']] The tall pyramid of structures at the centre of the huge city - built atop an even more ancient city itself, it was the shining glory of Methredhel for the Elves and it's [[Primus Spires|'Primus Spires']], where the richest and most powerful in all of Methredhel gather, touch the clouds. Incorporated into the city are the four ancient elven caste districts of Fire, Earth, Wind and Water which make up the [[The Ring of Ilium|'Ring of Illium']]' '''and the 'The Guardian Circle in the inner city - a thick patchwork of independant states and families who contribute to the prosperity of the Citadel and rest of the realm. '''The Broadstep Sprawling between the concentrated centre of the city's mass, and it's ancient outermost wall - Towns and dwellings - some good, some bad - lies out on the flat wide ground - known as which - where most people live, and most people die. Daegenhearth Ravenholme Skybreach Tower Forlorn Hope Keystone Harbour The Black Cathedral The Barren The rest of the world, outside of Methredhel's Eternal Palisade - somewhere nobody wants to be except those who have made the city more unsafe. The many Stalwart Cities that lead into the city from the Barren are locked and have not been opened in centuries since the Schism. On the lower levels; densely-packed castles and quiet forgotten communities. Gashtown Redsands The Underdark Tunnels deep beneath the bowels of the city - a burrowing network of dark tunnels that grow more dangerous with every layer they tread beneath the surface. The Warrens A network of cursed dwarven sewer systems - just beneath the surface across Methredhel is a difficult network full of Foulwarped Beasts and deadly traps - as well as the many who seek privacy, where their machinations may go undisturbed. The Dawnguard Mountains Spread out far to the East of Methrehdel and make up it's defensive walls. Largely unexplored by our races, it is full of secluded creatures and wandering spirits - as well as those who choose to make a life for themselves away from the tumult of the city. Barrowskeep Ancient Icons * The[[The Twilight Council| Twilight Council]] (The Citadel) An archaic council is made up of undying elven spirits bound to the confines of the citadel who wield the divine Silver Flame * The Grand Arcanist (SkybreachTower) The arch-mage's magical tower boasts the most extensive libraries of the whole city and governs the many magic colleges. * The Forge Lord (Brazenfort) The fire giant king rules over the city of brass and lends his might to arm the forces of Methdehel, smelting new creations for war. * The Raven Queen (Shadow Mountain) The name of the god of death is long forgotten, but she is called the Raven Queen of the Shadowfell and abhors the undead. * The Curator (Ravenholme) The true agenda of the Curator as the head of the Brotherhood of Shadar-kai is forever steeped in cunning and shadow. * The Oracle (Keystone) No-one is sure where the prophet child came from, but she is now the all-seeing eye of the keystone harbour. * The Storm Captain (Sapphire Spirit) Once a lord of the citadel, she was banished to forever sail the storms on her mighty ship, the sapphire spirit. * The Great Gold Khan (The Barren) The great khan is an ogre who has claimed ownership of everything covered by sand and beseiges the city walls. * The Dark Wanderer (Dawnguard mountains) The dark wanderer is mystical stranger who peddles his dark powers from beyond the secrets of death. * The Dragon Prince (Drakenfort) The wealthy dragon prince claims rulership over the entire city by draconic ancestral rite to the Primordial Emperors. * The Slayer (Eternal Pallisade) He only exists only to kill and unleash his fury upon the titans and monsters that threaten the defence of the Eternal Palisade. * The Deepstone Guildmasters (Daegenhearth) An alliance of professional houses who deal in secrets and treasures of the Underdark. * The Naga King (The Lost City) The ancient serpent king lurks among the ruins of the lost city, cultivating the voracious jungle to envelop the past. Allies & Enemies * Titus Goldwing, 'Exiled Justicar Paladin of the Silver Flame * 'Unculus Richden the Black, Inquisitor Mage of the Ivory Tower * Raku & Ashii, '''Brotherhood alumni living in Daegenhearth, friends of Baku * '''Kagero Redsand, '''Ex-Gladiator turned mercenary, searching for secrets of the Dragons for her father Agaron * '''Agaron Redsand, Maester of House Di Terra and researcher of ancient Draconic texts * Rusty Fink, 'Gang boss in Gashtown and owner of the Velvet Lady tavern and sky-barge * 'Vex, 'Notorious master of the mages guild in Daegenhearth and owner of the Eye of the Beholder tavern * 'Sister Repentia D'Arathis, Justicar-lord of Daegenhearth, responsible for divine justice in the town under the Silver Flame * '''Ferius Engelstein, '''Disgraced tiefling noblemen under the cult of Vol, member of the Eye of the Beholder in Daegenhearth Key Themes A Refuge from the storm Methredhel is a gargantuan city, of smaller interconnecting city states and the unsettled areas between them, maintained by a mystical sentience from which it takes it's name. The Citadel is huge. Think london if it were stacked upon itself in a pyramid, 10 layers high. At the highest levels are the fine estates of the rich and powerful. On the lower levels; densely-packed boroughs and quiet, forgotten communities. Within the bowels of the city is the Underdark; a vast network of dark tunnels that grow more dangerous with every layer they burrow beneath the earth. The great size of the city and it's haunting legacy of the dwarves and elves who built it, make it an uncomfortable place to live for most, but it's better than living out in the Barren. The elves disappeared, never to return, and left the relic of civilisation they built long, long ago. For a millenium the place lay deserted until we stumbled upon it - and we thought our troubles would be over. When the time of elves and dwarves came to an end the world plunged into centuries of chaos and fear. Those were dark times that did not improve for generations and the people of our world were changed forever. Every day we have battled the Maelstorms that have chased us across the world, until we found this City of Cities and decided to stop running. We have been here for over two hundred years - and for two hundred years the four elements, and all those in between, with all their rage have beat at the walls of our great city, growing ever stronger as The Eye approaches. The city exists as much underground as it stretches into the clouds - and we keep finding old vaults with knowledge and artefacts from the past. Many dedicate their entire lives to uncovering the vaults for knowledge, glory and gold. Life is good above the clouds, and rougher the further you travel down. At the very top is the Citadel, a gleaming white city of it's own right where the Everheart, the source of the city's power, and symbol of life and civilisation, is kept. Magic for Millennia Magic - the mystical practice of harnessing mystical essence to affect our world - runs through the veins of the city. Without it, some say the weight of the entire structure would crumble into itself. Magic is a controlled resource valued very highly throughout the city. It is sourced from a few places, and controlled only by those with the craft or will to command it. A key source of magic is sourced from the great deposits of magical gemstones underneath the city. The stones are hewed and honed into the most intricate works of art, each one charged with unique magical properties. Cantrips are a legitimate way for many young mages to make a living - simple spells that cost almost nothing to cast can be very lucrative in the right situations. The Etherheart Fades The holy court of the Citadel govern the city by the ancient elven code, with the highest leaders from various areas of Methredhel forming a tribune. The exact practices of the tribune and high courts are mostly secretive except to those in the Ivory Tower, but their will and judgement is spread through the temples and councils across the great city, and their dedicated holy army of Justicar Knights and Inquisitor Mages. Recently the holy Justicar Knights and Inquisitor Mages of the Citadel have been sweeping through the towns and highways of the undercity. It was unclear at first why the divine court of the Trivine was extending their hand to tiny, hidden settlements, and thinning their presence in the more densely populated midtown and high estates. They are looking for a way to repair the Etherheart - the divine magical energy source which has protected and powered the Citadel for millennia.When the truth of their agenda got out, everything started to change for the Citadel. Noble families compete for influence and gold, while the commoners compete for food and light. The Trivine's ivory grasp over the city is waning, and dark forces that lurk in the shadows are at work. With the Everheart lost, the fate of the city hangs in the balance. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse